Désir
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Un OS mêlant passion débordante et sentiments inavoués entre les deux meilleurs assassins de la classe 3-E Karma x Nagisa - Lemon


Salut à vous mes très chers lecteurs ! On repart sur de bonnes bases avec un petit OS sur Assassination Classroom que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis très longtemps. J'en suis assez fière même si il a mis du temps à venir x)

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-là ^^'

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Désir

 **\- Ngh...**

Il se retenait, il se retenait toujours en fait. Rien que les assauts de ma langue et de mes lèvres sur son cou le faisait vibrer. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre. L'atmosphère déjà pesante à l'entrée de la pièce avait fait voler en éclat les dernières bribes de patiences qui m'empêchait de me jeter sur lui et de le dévorer. Durant toute la journée, j'ai eu envie de lui. Non. Depuis qu'il m'avait quitté hier soir. Après une heure de révision et quelques instants de plaisir -même si finalement, c'était peut-être l'inverse- il était rentré chez lui. J'ai eu envie de lui ce matin, lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu profond ont interceptés les miens. Puis ce midi lorsque nous avons mangé tous ensemble au soleil et que ses rayons éclairaient sa peau si velouté à mes lèvres. Jusqu'à cet après-midi ou nous sommes rentrés ensemble et que sa main effleurait furtivement la mienne. J'avais craqué. Enfermés dans cette petite pièce, à l'abri des regards, je me délectais de sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'avais envie du lui, déraisonnablement envie de ses lèvres, de ses gémissements et de ses cris. Et maintenant, comme à chaque fois, je veux lui faire goûter ce petit soupçon de Paradis qui lui fait perdre la raison. Je veux lui faire l'amour comme personne ne l'a fait et ne le fera jamais.

 **\- Ka...rma... Gh...**

Ne te retient pas... Fais moi écouter ta voix enrouée par le plaisir...

 **\- Ah !**

Cette zone délicieuse entre son cou et sa clavicule est un point érogène que je n'oublie jamais. Mais j'en veux plus. Alors, d'un geste assuré, j'attrape fermement ses cuisses et le soulève. Comme par instinct, il les enroule autour de ma taille et je l'emmène sur le lit. Je m'écroule avec son corps toujours collé au miens. Son t-shirt s'envole à l'autre bout de la pièce et je m'attaque à ses tétons, ma bouche d'un côté et mes doigts de l'autre. Et il se tord sous la surprise et le délice.

 **\- Aah... Aah...**

Les soupirs préliminaires me délectent. J'aime tellement l'entendre. Je continue cette lente torture, qui pour moi est un jeu, et descends lentement vers son bas ventre. Ici, dans ce petit creux qu'est le nombril, je fais tournoyer ma langue et réussi à le faire gémir plus fort. Une petite victoire supplémentaire. Je descends encore, le long de cette petite forme de V sous son nombril. Il se cambre et gémit, encore. Je me redresse d'un coup pour contempler le fruit de mon travail. Allongé, torse nu, bouche ouverte, regard vitreux et une bosse quémandeuse entre des jambes qui ne demande qu'a être délivrée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de lui lancer un regard taquin. Aujourd'hui, je décide de le torturer plus que d'habitude, pour me venger de cette attente qu'il m'a fait subir, même sans le savoir. Je pose ma main sur cette bosse et me penche à son oreille.

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Nagisa...**

Il frémit à l'entente de ma voix et à la pression que j'effectue sur son désir, et son visage rougit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

 **\- N... Non... Karma... Ngh ! Je t'en pris...**

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je suis à tes ordres...**

 **\- S'il... Te plais... Je n'en peux plus...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas très clair ça, Nagisa...**

Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se plantent dans les miens. Le voilà ! Ce regard, cette impression. Ses yeux bleu azur, semblables à ceux d'un serpent, brillent dans l'obscurité naissante de la pièce et me sondent. Sa respiration ralenti et je sens qu'il prend peu à peu confiance. Je le veux... Et plus le temps passe, plus mon désir pour lui s'affole.

 **\- Karma...**

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un soupire à mon oreille, j'en frissonne. Ce son est une délectation.

 **\- Libère-moi...**

C'est une supplication lâchée dans un soupire presque inaudible. Je ne répond pas, j'obéis. D'un geste assuré, j'abaisse son pantalon et son boxer et même temps et fait voltiger les tissus on ne sait où. Il pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de soulagement à se libération. Mais je ne m'arrête pas là. J'entreprends de faire glisser le bout de mon index de son épaule jusqu'à son membre, en passant par son cou, ses boutons de chairs toujours pointés et son nombril. Sa peau se couvre de chair de poule et il se tend légèrement. La pression est redescendu mais je compte bien la faire remonter de plusieurs crans. J'attrape alors d'un geste habile son membre et commence par des simples mais efficaces vas-et-viens. Il soupire, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à gémir lorsque j'augmente la vitesse de ma main. Avec mon pouce, je frictionne son gland d'un mouvement expert, assez pour que des soubresauts le traversent, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et le résultat est là.

 **\- Ah ! Karma !**

Il cri mon nom sous la surprise mais ne dit plus rien ensuite, il grogne, se cambre sous le plaisir. Tous mes sens sont à l'écoute et j'apprécie le moment presque autant que lui. Décidé à lui faire perdre la tête, je pose délicatement ma langue sur son sommet. Il s'immobilise. Je décèle derrière son souffle coupé une impatience et un désir inassouvi. Alors je mets ma bouche à exécution et commence à aller et venir sur son membre. Plus de soupirs. Les gémissements et les cris sont les seuls à venir troubler le calme de la pièce. Pendant de longues minutes, je le rend fou. Il émet des bruit tantôt sourds, tantôt bestiaux. Il grogne de plaisir sous les assauts de mes lèvres et il tremble de tous ses membres lorsque ma langue passe plusieurs fois dans la fente du gland. Sans prévenir, je l'aspire tout entier, le faisant presque suffoquer.

 **\- Ngh ! Oh mon... Ah !**

Il est proche de la fin, je le ressens. Sa verge pulse violemment dans ma bouche. Il se retient, je le sais. Pour accentuer le plaisir ? Le faire durer ? Probable... Je lui demanderais dés que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de son cas. D'un coup, je sens sa main empoigner mes cheveux. Je redresse uniquement la tête et garde le sommet de sa virilité en bouche, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Il est magnifique... Redressé sur son coude droit, sa main gauche tenant mes mèches rouges, ses yeux sont embués, emplis de désir et de larmes retenues. Des lèvres sont pleines, purpurines et rosées, certainement à causes des coups de dents qu'il leurs a infligé pour ne pas crier sa passion. Mais je suis toujours d'humeur taquine, et c'est ma langue qui va finir le travaille.

 **\- Viens pour moi... Nagisa...**

Je le sens frémir et, sans le quitter des yeux, je balade ma langue tout autour de lui. Il ne résiste pas bien longtemps à ce supplice et lorsque je le vois fermer les yeux, je le prend entièrement en bouche. Il vient par à coups en s'écroulant de tout son long sur les draps déjà humides de sueur en poussant un cris de jouissance. Cette musique est si délicieuse à mes oreilles que je ne peux me retenir et me déverse à même mon caleçon. Il n'y a que lui pour réussir à me faire venir sans me toucher. Il est si bandant ainsi que je reste pendant de longues secondes à l'admirer. Sa respiration est forte, saccadée. Il ouvre les yeux, me fixe de ses deux orbes maintenant turquoises, presque translucides. Comme un serpent, il se redresse, s'approche de moi comme si il allait m'attaquer, me dévorer. Et j'en crève d'envie. Je m'assoie en tailleur, mon sourire toujours plaqué au visage, je ne dévoile rien de ce que je veux, mais il le sais très bien. Il vient s'asseoir sur mes jambes. Je ne bouge pas, ayant assez de force et d'équilibre pour que sa présence ne me gène pas. Il passe ses mains derrière mon cou et vient m'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlent dans un parfais balais, sa chaleur m'enveloppe et son parfum m'envoûte. Nos lèvres se détachent et je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou, humant encore son odeur qui me fais tant d'effet sans que je parvienne à saisir pourquoi.

 **\- Putain... Nagisa...**

 **\- Karma...**

Il soupire mon nom à mon oreille. Je frissonne tellement ce son m'est agréable et je me sens durcir de plus belle lorsqu'il me mordille le lobe. Nagisa n'est pas très dominateur, c'est moi qui à ce rôle -et ça me conviens très bien-. Mais il sait que ces petits contactes me rendent malade. Il me manipule, il connais mes faiblesses et sait les exploiter. Sa langue coule dans mon cou et son souffle revient près de mon oreille. Je perd mes moyens... Je crois que peut importe sa demande, à cet instant, je serais près à faire tout faire. Il me fait complètement perdre la tête...

 **\- Karma... J'ai... Vraiment...**

Je sais ce qu'il va dire, mais à chaque fois, ses paroles font l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cerveau, et je ne répond plus de rien.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi...**

Je grogne et le sert contre moi. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il attend. Et même plus encore. Merde... Comment ? Comment fait-il pour me rendre aussi dépendant de lui ? Comment fait-il pour que ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa peau, son être tout entier m'appelle et me rende accroc ?

 **\- Nagisa...**

Mes mains glissent le long de son dos et attrapent ses fesses. Je les malaxe et l'embrasse de plus belle. Je sens son impatience mais la mienne la dépasse de loin. Mes doigts partent à l'assaut de son entrée, déjà légèrement dilatée de part son excitation et l'écartement de ses jambes. Mon index en fais le tour puis le pénètre, suivi de près par mon majeur. J'effectue d'habiles mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre. Il geint, se cambre et me lèche les lèvres. Il tremble d'impatience. Ses mains ne restent pourtant pas inactives car quelques secondes après que j'ai commencé à le préparer, il déboutonne mon pantalon et sort de mon caleçon mon membre compressé depuis bien trop longtemps. Je soupire, soulagé. La pression du tissu n'est plus là mais celle du désir y est toujours. Elle est même plus forte encore lorsque sa main s'active sur ma virilité. En réponse, j'enfonce plus profondément mes doigts après y avoir ajouté un troisième. Il pousse de petits cris et ses doigts tremblent autour de moi, preuve qu'il n'arrive plus vraiment à suivre. Je n'arrive plus à tenir, je veux le sentir autour de moi. Je veux le remplir et le rendre complètement fou. Je le veux.

 **\- Nagisa... Gh... Maintenant...**

 **\- Mmh...**

Il ne peut que gémir en réponse. Mais je sais que lui non plus ne veux plus attendre. Il avance donc ses hanches et je me place à son entrée. Et là, il s'arrête. Je suis là, droit, pulsant contre son intimité mais il ne s'abaisse pas. Je le regarde, près à lui balancer ma colère mais je ne peux pas prononcer un seul mot lorsque ses yeux captent les miens et que je voie son sourire en coin. Et merde... Il m'a eu. Je suis complètement à sa merci. Je ne peux rien faire. Il est au dessus de moi, donc me soulever est peine perdue, et il a totalement pris le contrôle. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

 **\- Karma... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Nagisa, arrête ça...**

 **\- De quoi tu parle ?**

Il sait qu'il peut tout obtenir de moi dans cette position. Il a toutes les cartes en mains et moi je ne peux qu'obéir si je veux avoir ce dont j'ai envie, c'est à dire lui. Je me crispe. Je déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation. Mais lorsqu'il m'ôte tout moyen de fuir ou de me défendre, mon corps et mon esprit me font clairement comprendre que la situation est excitante. Et cette sensation est grisante, je ne peux que l'admettre, au moins pour moi-même. Je ne le lui dirais jamais en face, je sais qu'il en jouerait.

 **\- Karma, je suis capable de rester comme ça longtemps. Tout dépend de toi. Alors... Dis-moi...**

Il se penche à mon oreille et susurre tel un serpent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux...**

Je suis obligé de me résigner. Au final, c'est peu de chose comparé à ce que je vais obtenir. Alors je me décide à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il veut que je lui dise ce que je veux ? Très bien.

 **\- Tu veux savoir ce dont j'ai envie Nagisa ?**

Il penche la tête sur le côté, sûrement surprit par ma réaction.

 **\- Je te veux toi. Je veux te prendre comme personne ne t'a jamais pris et ne te prendra jamais. Je veux te faire perdre la raison, te rendre dingue de moi. Je veux que tu devienne fou sous l'assaut de mes coups de reins. Je veux que tu crie mon nom à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je veux que tu sombre dans un plaisir si intense que tu fera tout pour le ressentir à nouveau. Je veux que tu jouisse encore et encore et je veux te remplir encore et encore... Est-ce que c'est assez clair comme ça, Nagisa ?**

Tout le long de ma tirade, il est resté silencieux. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Son visage n'a pas changé d'expression. Seul son regard montrait ce qu'il ressentait. Et j'y décèle maintenant un désir intense et profond. J'entends presque les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il amorce sa décente sur moi. Mon cœur accélère lorsque je le sens autour de moi. Tout le long de sa descente, il pousse un gémissement qui me fais frissonner. Un long râle de plaisir trop longtemps contenu. Il fini complètement assis sur moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Je lui répond en forçant le passage avec ma langue. Et mon instinct animal se réveille d'un coup. Avec une force qui provient de je ne sais où, je le soulève et le repositionne sur le dos. Je délaisse ses lèvres et m'attaque à son cou pour y laisser des marques de possession et le faire geindre. Je me retire au maximum et me renfonce en lui. D'abord lentement, une fois, deux fois, trois... Et j'accélère progressivement. Ses cris se font de plus en plus fort mais il fini par poser ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'en empêcher. Je grogne. Je veux l'entendre, je veux sentir sa passion. D'un geste vif, j'attrape ses poignets et les place au dessus de sa tête.

 **\- N... Non...**

 **\- Ne te retiens pas Nagisa...**

Je mets plus de puissance dans mes coups de reins, autant que je peux. Tellement que j'en gémis moi aussi. Cette sensation est incroyable.

 **\- Merde... T'es si serré... Gh...**

 **\- Ngh... Ah ! Karma... Je... Ah !**

Je l'ai ! Ce point si sensible qui lui fait voir des étoiles. Je garde le même angle et le pénètre aussi fort et aussi vite que je peux. Il hurle sa passion pour fort que j'en perds la tête. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Il n'y a plus que lui, son intimité si étroite et ses cris si grisant. Je me sens venir. Quelque chose de si puissant que ma respiration se saccade.

 **\- Ka... Ah ! Rma... Je vais... Je...**

 **\- Moi aussi...**

Il vient d'abord, dans un dernier cri. Il est pris de spasme et se cambre violemment. Et c'est en le voyant ainsi, si beau et offert à moi que je viens à mon tour, enserré dans sa chair, dans un grognement bestial.

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures et pourtant, lorsque mes yeux se portent sur le réveil à côté du lit, il n'est que trois heures du matin. Je sens une pression contre mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour observer Nagisa. Il est pris dans un sommeil profond et s'est installé près de moi. Dans un élan de douceur qui me surprend moi-même, je me mets sur mon flanc droit et passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Sans se réveiller, il se cale plus confortablement contre mon torse et son parfum vient chatouiller mes narines. Ses cheveux sont détachés pour une fois. J'adore le voir les cheveux détachés... Je soupire. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'attache à l'idée que je ne veux jamais le perdre. C'est étrange, cette attraction entre nous. Nous sommes si différents, opposés. C'est un assassin né, camouflé dans un corps frêle et enfantin et moi je suis un combattant assumé et je cache mes sentiments. Il est ouvert aux autres et moi j'ai tendance à ne penser qu'a moi... Enfin maintenant, je pense aussi à lui. Peut-être qu'il déteint sur moi. C'est agréable mais terrifiant à la fois. Je le sens bouger. Il se réveille, ses yeux s'ouvrent et captent les miens. Ils sont brumeux, encore petit mais toujours aussi bleus, toujours aussi magnifiques...

 **\- Pourquoi t'es réveillé ?**

 **\- Je te regarde dormir...**

J'ai lâché ma réponse sans réfléchir, et je réalise l'impacte de mes paroles lorsqu'il rougit. Son visage est adorable. Quelques mèches bleutées coulent le long de ses joues et j'en replace une derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion du monde. En général, je trouverais ça cliché et complètement gaga mais là... Ça s'imposait à moi comme une décision divine. Je décolle nos lèvres et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Je t'aime...**

J'écarquille les yeux et je sens mon cœur faire un bond d'au moins quinze mètres. C'est à son tour de réaliser que ses paroles sont surprenantes. D'un coup, il baisse la tête. Il se cache contre mon torse et bredouille un « désolé ». Je fronce les sourcils. J'allonge mon bras et attrape le coin de la couette qui s'est échappé à cause de nos ébats et la replace sur nous. La chaleur du tissu nous enveloppe et il redresse la tête.

 **\- T'as pas à être désolé de ressentir quelque chose.**

Il me regarde comme si il s'attendait à recevoir une sentence.

 **\- Écoute Nagisa... Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que c'est sincère, intense et que ça me fait vraiment flipper... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas m'en remettre si tu t'en va. J'ai peur de te perdre, ou que tu donne à quelqu'un d'autre ce que tu me donne. Je veux que tu ne sois qu'avec moi, que tu ne parle qu'a moi, que tu n'appartienne qu'a moi... Toutes ces sensations sont nouvelles et...**

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il sourit. Un sourire si grand que j'ai l'impression de lui avoir dit ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

 **\- Je t'appartiens...**

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Il s'installe au dessus de moi et m'embrasse avec une fougue que je ne connais pas.

 **\- Et si on allait pas en cours demain ?**

Sa proposition est pleine de sous-entendues. Je souri à mon tour.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?**

 **\- Que je veux te prouver que je n'appartiens qu'a toi.**

 **\- Le poulpe va s'énerver si ces deux assassins les plus prometteurs ne sont pas en cours.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

Il prononce ces derniers mots avec innocence, comme un enfant. Son petit sourire taquin fait naître en moi un désir que je veux assouvir dans l'instant. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je l'embrasse, encore et encore. Je lui fais crier sa passion de toutes les façons possibles, et lui me prouve qu'il m'appartient. Et je prononce ces mots qui paraissaient insignifiants mais qui veulent tant dire.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

* * *

Voilà ! Une fanfiction de plus pour vous ! Une de plus dans le répertoire de Daiya-chan, l'écrivain absente x)

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous me laisserez une petite review, une critique constructive pour m'améliorer ou juste pour le plaisir ;) J'en ferais sûrement d'autre sur ce couple, j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête depuis quelques temps... On verra !

Dans tous les cas, et ce jusqu'à la prochaine fanfic...

Hugs !


End file.
